


A different kind of catfight

by Cambiontwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This week I drew Teen Wolf, with Allison and Erica as characters and the tags Drunk and Rough. This fic takes place somewhere in season two, Lydia throws one hell of a party where the punch is spiked so pretty much everyone at the party is drunk (Let’s just imagine that werewolves can get drunk).<br/> Basically the whole school is at a party, Allison and Erica both get wasted and end up having a different kind of catfight one where clothes fly and endurance is tested (There is nothing sweet or gentle about the lemon in this fic).<br/>We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.<br/>A different kind of catfight:</p>
    </blockquote>





	A different kind of catfight

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Teen Wolf, with Allison and Erica as characters and the tags Drunk and Rough. This fic takes place somewhere in season two, Lydia throws one hell of a party where the punch is spiked so pretty much everyone at the party is drunk (Let’s just imagine that werewolves can get drunk).  
>  Basically the whole school is at a party, Allison and Erica both get wasted and end up having a different kind of catfight one where clothes fly and endurance is tested (There is nothing sweet or gentle about the lemon in this fic).  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> A different kind of catfight:

Lydia had to do something to distract herself and what better way than to throw a party, after all that is one of the things she does so well. Not really being in the mood for staying sober, she spiked the punch so that everyone would get drunk.

With all the alcohol Lydia could probably get an army drunk, but that was the point wasn’t it get everyone drunk, get herself drunk. The party was in full swing a bunch of crazy hormonal teenagers everywhere, some were drinking and talking to friends, others were making-out in the open, others were making-out where people couldn’t see them and others went upstairs and did more than make-out.

Scott, Stiles and Allison showed up together, but didn’t stay together long as Scott and Stiles started talking to their team and Allison got bored so she went in search of Lydia. She searched high and low only to find Lydia playing a drinking game with a few other people, she was about to leave when Lydia yelled over the music for her to join them.

After about the tenth shot of who knows what Allison started to feel the room spin so she went to sit down, where she just closed her eyes for a while. The music was loud; she could feel the vibrations of it through the floor.

Erica waited for the party to get wilder before arriving, as she walked through the door she saw how wasted everyone was and decided she had some catching up to do. Making her way through the crowds towards the kitchen where alcohol was on every counter, she grabbed a bottle of vodka and started drinking knowing that she would have to go through quite a few bottles to get as drunk as the rest.

By the time the world stopped spinning for Allison and she just had a nice buzz, Erica had already down almost as many bottles as Allison had shots. Allison went in search of Scott and Erica went to the bathroom, tripping over the steps as she went.

Making her way through the crowds Allison saw Scott playing lacrosse in the backyard, with the rest of the team, not wanting to break up the fun she just stood there watching them. Erica was back from the bathroom and busy being the life of the party on the dance floor, when she spotted Allison standing at the door looking outside.

With a smug look on her face Erica went to stand next to Allison, “I feel sorry for you” said Erica in a pitting voice. “Excuse me?” said Allison with a sting in her voice, “Every time you and Scott get together he has to control himself, it must be so frustrating for him to have to hold back, where as with me he wouldn’t have to hold back” said Erica in a mocking matter that had Allison’s blood boiling with rage.

“You don’t know anything about me and Scott” Allison spat out harshly much to Erica’s amusement, “Your right but I’m the same as him and let me tell you humans can’t keep up” was Erica’s clever come back.

“I’m more than enough for Scott” was all Allison said but she wasn’t sure if was to convince Erica or herself. “You keep telling yourself that, but I don’t believe you” said Erica turning and walking away that smug look still firmly in place on her face.

Allison followed Erica yelling at her to stop and turn around they were not done talking just yet, but Erica just kept walking and Allison kept following not even knowing that is exactly what Erica wanted her to do.

Erica made her way upstairs with Allison following close behind her, she paused a second to let Allison come closer till she felt a hand grab her wrist. Erica spans around and pushed Allison against the closest wall there was growling at her.

Allison is a little scared but refuses to show it instead she switches their places, pinning Erica to the wall “I am a hunter not a weak scared little human, and if you don’t believe me than I’ll just have to show you” said Allison before roughly kissing Erica pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Erica was not going to let a human top her there was no chance in hell of that happening, so she didn’t play fair she bit Allison’s tongue and loved both the gasp that came from the other girl and the taste of blood that was now in her mouth.

Allison backed away a little bit and gave Erica a glare, which was soon replaced with a look of surprise as Erica grabbed her and pushed her into a room and locked the door. Erica pushed Allison up against the door roughly, pulling at her clothes she need them to get naked and she need them to do so fast.

Allison herself was getting needy wanting to not only prove to Erica that she is just as good as a werewolf in bed but she also needed release, and Erica was already her so why not, all the alcohol making her judgement clouded.

Allison shoved Erica away from her before she could tear her clothes off, Erica looks at her with nothing but lust in her eyes. Allison makes quick work of her clothes, an example which Erica quickly follows.

Now naked both girls are waiting to see who will make the first move, Erica is the first to make a move trying to once again to pin Allison to the door. Allison lets Erica pin her to the door, but only because she needed the skin on skin contact.

Erica was being everything but gentle, forcing her tongue into Allison’s mouth and pinning her hands above her head using all her strength to keep her pinned to the door. Allison tried to gain some control of the kiss but failed miserably, Erica moved her attention to Allison’s neck licking and biting the skin there, not caring one bit if she left marks or not.

Erica pressed her thigh between Allison’s thighs hard making her cry out, Erica moved away from her neck to look into her eyes with that smug look Allison hates so much. That look alone was enough for Allison to give Erica a taste of her own medicine, she pushed her own thigh between Erica’s legs and when Erica gasped at the feeling she pushed her with all her might to the bed.

Erica’s eyes went big when she was pushed onto the bed, she didn’t think Allison had it in her this was such a wonderful surprise. Allison was done playing she wanted to release and she wanted it right now.

Allison moved fast she was on top of Erica before either of them even knew what was happening, her body moving on its own accord. Before Erica could switch their positions Allison quickly pushes three fingers into Erica knowing that she was more than wet enough to take the fingers with ease.

Allison set the pace hard and fast, determined to make Erica cum fast and hard but Erica had other plans she bites her lip too keep herself from moaning and tries to think about something unpleasant because she will not give Allison the satisfaction of making her cum fast.

Allison’s arm is starting to hurt from how fast and hard she was going, right now she is wishing she knew more about how to please another girl, but alas she didn’t so she just kept thrusting her fingers only now much slower, trying her to rest her arm a bit.

Erica was trying so hard to focus on anything other than the way Allison’s fingers was moving inside of her, but was failing since her fingers just felt so good. Erica closed her eyes and let herself feel the pleasure of Allison’s fingers fully, figuring that she has put of her orgasm long enough.

Erica let herself go slowly she lets out a long drawn out moan as she cum’s hard but slowly, her orgasm surprises Allison who looks at her in wonder keeping her fingers still, loving the way that she could feel every flex inside of Erica.

Knowing that Erica was probably just going to up and leave once she recovered from her orgasm, she quickly climbed higher up so that she was sitting on Erica’s face. Erica was pleasantly surprised by Allison’s boldness, and quite liked the way Allison smelled and couldn’t wait to taste her.

Allison was already panting heavily waiting for Erica to make a move; Erica looked up with a smirk even if she was at the bottom she wasn’t going to let Allison have all the control. Erica did her favourite trick, she brought out her werewolf nails and clawed Allison’s thighs apart making Allison cry out first in pain and than in pleasure as Erica began to eat her out in earnest.

It was such a prefect mix between pain and pleasure, the nails digging into her skin and the warm tongue pleasing her in ways she didn’t think was possible. Erica was pulling out all the stops, licking from Allison’s entrance to her clit than switching to thrusting her tongue in and out of Allison, but what she liked most was the way Allison cried out when she took her clit between her teeth and tugged gently on it not wanting to hurt the girl more than her nails already was.

Allison could feel herself falling and she could do nothing to stop herself, so she took a hold of the headboard and screamed out her release, Erica couldn’t care less if she came or not she just kept doing what she was doing determined to get Allison to cum again.

A knock on the door made Erica throw Allison off her causing her to land on the ground quite painfully, before Allison even had time to process what was going on Erica was dress and climbing out the window, leaving a panting and naked Allison sitting on the floor with wide eyes now very sober and already regretting what just happened.

“Allison are, you in there?” asked the voice from the other side of the door a voice Allison realised was Lydia’s. At least it wasn’t Scott was all that Allison could think “I’ll be out in a minute” yelled Allison quickly getting dressed, and trying to make herself presentable.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I keep drawing Allison, every time a draw Teen Wolf. This is a one shot there will not be more chapters, as for some of my other fic’s I’m planning on writing some updates this week and finishing a request so wish me luck.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
